Prince Anduin Wrynn Slept Here
by Ryuuko1
Summary: The Tavern in the Mists played host to many weary travelers, but Wrathion took no interest in them. Until a fellow Prince passed his way...


**Author**: This came out of a picture on y!gal. I am amused and am happily contributing to this pairing in the fandom :P

**Disclaimer**: My ownership can be described as the title as one of the Klaxxi dailies: Nope Nope Nope.

**~Prince Anduin Wrynn Slept Here~**

The young human prince was _fascinating_. Of course, Wrathion felt that most of the lesser races were entertaining and he was more than willing to aid them, especially with the fight against the Darkness to come. But, Anduin Llane Wrynn burned so _brightly._ His cunning, his purity, his wise innocence, his stubbornness, his _belief_. The Light was strong with him, and that in itself was remarkable in a broken world.

So Wrathion was delighted to find a rather winded Wrynn making his way up the Veiled Stairs.

Wrathion gestured to one of his minions and said, "Guide the Prince to me. There are rather dangerous Saurok in the tunnel and he will need his strength in order to deflect them, yes?"

Wrathion leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. He would have to be _very_ careful with this first contact, however. He promised support to Horde _and_ Alliance, and the Prince was the future leader of the Alliance. While he had heard tales of the young man's open-minded and –hearted nature, he wasn't sure how well the Prince would react to the last remaining member of the Black Dragonflight, considering the wreck Deathwing had made of Stormwind.

_But, I will not be judged by the sins of my father. And, I believe, the Prince will respect that._

It was simply a matter of seduction.

Wrathion pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the Tavern he had chosen as his home and watched the Prince finish staggering up the last few steps to the plateau the Tavern in the Mists rested on.

"Prince Anduin Wrynn," Wrathion said smoothly and his statement caught the attention of everyone in the courtyard—as he had intended it to. While all other eyes turned to the human prince, Anduin had eyes only for him, which caused the smallest of satisfied smirk to pull at Wrathion's lips. "The Veiled Stair is not an easy journey. Come, rest your feet, have a glass of tea—I carry only the finest brew."

Wrathion was impressed at how the Prince walked calmly, _regally_, up to him, although a quick glance showed sweat plastering the Prince's gold hair to his forehead, and his breaths were slow and shallow, the human needing to breathe through his mouth to get the requisite amount of air.

The young man stopped before Wrathion, who gave Anduin his most charming smile.

"You know my name—may I have yours?" Anduin asked.

Wrathion was impressed at how the Prince refused to show physical weakness and said, "I am Wrathion, and I request to be your host. At least for a little while."

"Wrathion," Anduin repeated slowly, and Wrathion barely kept himself from grinning at the wary, weighing look he was treated to. "I could use something to drink. I had to…leave my last camp quickly and so left my supplies behind."

Wrathion turned and gestured towards the entrance to the tavern behind him. "I will be more than happy to provide both drink and food for your journey. But, surely you could use a rest too, given that you had to depart under less-than-favorable circumstances."

Anduin nodded slightly and walked past Wrathion, who followed him with eyes.

Closer up, the Prince's exhaustion was clearly visible, but equally apparent was his royal breeding. Wrathion had played host to all the races, had seen prime physical examples among them, but there was something about the young human prince that was…different.

_I wonder what the difference is,_ Wrathion mused and followed the royal up the stairs.

"Tong," he said as he entered, and looked to the innkeeper he had hired for his taciturn nature. "If you would kindly assemble a pack of supplies for our, hm, White Prince? He had to leave most of his behind when avoiding…trouble."

Tong bowed and walked away as Anduin began: "Really, it's not—"

"I insist, your highness," Wrathion said smoothly. "Sit, please. Would you like anything to drink?"

Wrathion watched Anduin sit down at one of the tables slowly, the young man's face a pleasant, neutral mask. "Tea, if you would."

"Anything to eat?"

Wrathion scowled inwardly at how his extensions of hospitality were met with a cool, calm, caution. He was doing his best to put the young man at ease and he was failing!

"Just tea, please. The walk was more taxing than I had thought it would be, so it is nice to rest my feet."

_An admission of weakness. Perhaps he _is_ growing more comfortable._

"Of course."

A heavy silence fell between them as Anduin accepted a mug of tea with murmured thanks.

Wrathion gestured for Tong to leave, which the pandaren did with a perfunctory bow.

"My Prince," Wrathion said slowly once they were alone. "Yes, I am a member of the Black Dragonflight. The last of my kind, as far as I know. However I am free of the madness that plagued the rest of my kind. Please, don't judge me based on the behavior of my kin."

Wrathion almost jumped at the slow, gentle, genuine smile that slowly formed on Anduin's face, the expression completely different from what he had been dealing with. Although, the pale gold glow fading from around Anduin's fingers might have had something to do with the shift in attitude.

"I know of you, _Black Prince_. I know what you have done for Azeroth in the past, and what you are doing for it now. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't playing the same game your siblings did."

"And how do you know that?" Wrathion asked mildly.

"Well, the people who followed me didn't try to kill me, and kept some Saurok away, in fact. The tea given to me isn't poisoned, you didn't bother to search me for weapons and your hands have been visible the entire time," Anduin said and sipped the tea. "You have no bodyguards in here either. Not that you can't defend yourself—you're a black dragon, afterall."

Wrathion smiled slightly. "And that is where your misgivings still exist. Even though you _know_ that I'm not going to chop your head off and roast your entrails as an appetizer, you don't believe it. Very well."

Wrathion moved fluidly over to the human prince and caught his chin—gently, _gently_, but firmly—and held the strangely captivating blue eyes with his own. "You're a priest. You are a _strong_ priest. Then, I want you to heal me. Cleanse me of whatever taint still lingers in my being. _Purify_ me, White Prince, that none may question my sanity."

Anduin's eyes had gone wide with surprise, but not fear.

_He doesn't fear me,_ Wrathion thought, also surprised. Even in the most cunning of rogues, there had always been a hint of misgiving, a tension around the corners of their eyes that said they were _waiting_ for him to try to kill them.

But there was no fear in Prince Anduin's gaze, only a quiet annoyance at how Wrathion would _dare_ to handle him so casually.

But instead of lashing out, Anduin gave him a disarming, charming smile that made Wrathion's stomach twist oddly.

"Wrathion," Anduin said and gently pushed away Wrathion's hand. The black dragon was surprised at his own docility as he allowed his actions to be guided by Anduin, his hand returned to his side as the young man stood.

"You are who you are," the Prince of Stormwind said. "I cannot change that, and I wouldn't if I could. I feel that black dragons are necessary to this world."

"Even with all the harm done?"

"Even with all the harm done."

"…why?"

Anduin smiled again and Wrathion couldn't help but shake his head condescendingly.

_Humans. I doubt that I will ever truly understand the lesser races._

"Will you accept the supplies I provide?" Wrathion asked smoothly, mastering the strange feeling that rattled through him, setting it aside to examine later.

Anduin nodded. "May I finish my tea first?"

"Then I insist you have some soup," Wrathion said, allowing himself a small, toothy smirk as he covertly signaled Left to get Tong to provide food for his fellow Prince. "The beds are also quite comfortable, or so I'm told. Let the Tavern in the Mists house you for one night." The smirk grew. "It would be an honor to claim that the royalty of the Alliance stayed under my roof, if even for such a short time."

Anduin sat back down, a bemused resignation fluttering across his features. "I haven't sampled much Pandaren fare and the ground hasn't been kind of my back."

"Or your clothes," Wrathion murmured.

Anduin flushed as his eyes narrowed. "Are you—"

"I am nothing, my Prince," Wrathion said, his fangs beginning to show in his smile. "It isn't hard to tell that you're travel-worn."

Anduin simply took another sip of the tea.

Wrathion sat down across from the Prince of Stormwind and propped his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers as he watched Anduin watch him.

"You're going to the Temple of the White Tiger."

"Eventually," Anduin hedged. "The tunnel into Kun-Lai—"

"—is infested with Saurok," Wrathion finished as Tong set down a plate laden with the best food Wrathion had to offer.

Anduin's eyebrows snapped up and he reflexively thanked the innkeeper, who grunted and faded into the background more skillfully than any rogue.

"I will provide transportation for you," Wrathion said as Anduin examined the food before him.

"And security," Anduin drawled before blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it off.

"Naturally," Wrathion replied, allowing a hint of dryness in his voice.

Anduin's lips twitched in what might have been a smile before he took a careful sip of the steaming soup.

Wrathion was tactful enough to remain from laughing at the astonishment that manifested on the young human's features.

"This is very good," Anduin murmured. "Do you have the recipes? I would like to send them home."

Wrathion strove—and failed—to suppress a smile. "What are you willing to provide in return?"

"Information for information," Anduin replied after two more spoonfuls of soup. "Which is potent currency."

"Indeed," Wrathion said and let his clasped hands rest on the table. "I think I like you, Prince Anduin Wrynn."

Anduin smiled, and the smile reached his eyes, which oddly made Wrathion's mouth dry. "I'm short on friends. May I count you among them?" Anduin asked.

_Friend?_ Wrathion wondered. _Do all humans trust so readily?_

"For now, I will be your ally," Wrathion said. "But I believe that I would very much like to become friends."

Anduin laughed, and the sound resonated in Wrathion's soul in an entirely uncomfortable, but perhaps not unwelcome, way.

"It's not as hard as you are making it," Anduin said warmly.

"It is not easy for a black dragon to trust."

"Especially for one who destroyed the rest of his flight."

Wrathion nodded slowly. _This young man is smart. Yes, I think I can grow to see him as more than just a member of a lesser race. Perhaps…_

"What do you know of Pandaren culture?"

Anduin blinked, caught with his mouth full of rice, which made Wrathion smirk.

Anduin swallowed, took a sip of tea, and said, "Friends, food, family—these are what matter most to them," Anduin said. "But there's so much _more_," he continued, excitement infusing his voice.

Wrathion tilted his head in a half-nod. "They're quite talented musically, too," Wrathion said. "Most of it is very contemplative, though. Pandaren think a great deal, and question even more."

Wrathion felt oddly giddy at how Anduin's full attention was on him. "But, perhaps that is for another time…"

Anduin shook his head. "Recipes and songs for information."

Wrathion's lips twisted into a small smirk. "I am your equal, my Prince. You can order others around, but not I."

The light that flickered in Anduin's eyes was anything but pure and Anduin said, "I have wanted to see if mind control will work on dragonkin."

It was perhaps the most erotic thing Wrathion had ever heard anyone say.

Wrathion smiled. "I think I'm stronger willed than most."

"You'd be surprised," Anduin murmured and continued to eat the meal proffered to him.

A comfortable, amused silence fell between them as Wrathion watched the human and Anduin ignored him in favor of savoring the food.

Wrathion suppressed a sinister chuckle as a plan formed in his mind and he crossed his arms over his chest. The motion caught Anduin's eyes.

Wrathion felt that the young Prince probably didn't understand the Pandaren tongue, and so happily, quietly, serenaded him with the most raunchy, romantic song that he had learned.

Apparently the boy knew enough words to get the gist of the song, and his face heated in a blush that made Wrathion want to cackle.

"I thought you wanted to know some songs," Wrathion purred, and Anduin cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. They say the first words you learn in another language are the swears, so…"

Wrathion chuckled and leaned across the table to wipe a grain of rice off of Anduin's face. "Shall I teach it to you?"

Anduin flinched away from Wrathion's touch and rubbed the spot where the rice had been. "Are there baths available?"

"So you will be staying the night?"

"I will be staying long enough to recover my strength."

Wrathion smirked and said, "Of course. Tong will prepare a bath you may use. I will have a room set up for you, your Highness, and will leave all the travel supplies at the foot of the bed."

Tong took away the now-empty tray of food and Wrathion purred, "Is there anything else that I can do for you, White Prince?"

Anduin ran a dirty hand through his blonde hair in an obviously habitual nervous gesture and said, "No, thank you."

"Ah, well. If you need anything…"

"I'll ask Tong," Anduin finished for Wrathion. "Thank you for your hospitality—I will not forget it."

"And I will not forget you," Wrathion replied.

Anduin cleared his throat nervously and Wrathion gestured to Right. "Show our guest to the bathhouse and make sure he is undisturbed," Wrathion ordered. "You are to treat him with the same deference that you would treat me."

Right nodded curtly and Wrathion smiled wickedly once Anduin was out of sight.

_I wonder who seduced whom. I cannot—and will not—forget you, my White Prince, but I am sure that you will always remember me._

Wrathion stroked his goatee and chuckled to himself, plans both involving and excluding the Prince of Stormwind floating through his mind.


End file.
